


My Lovely Snake

by Otakunashi11



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Metamorphosis, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakunashi11/pseuds/Otakunashi11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okuda makes a poison that you should be really careful around it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison

"Okuda?"

Karma looked at the purple haired girl, who had a stressed look in her face.

"Is something wrong?" Karma was worried. He has never seen her like that. He realized she was holding something under her desk. It was like she was hiding something.

"I..I.." she was very nervous."I... wrongly made a terrifying poison...A-and I.. I don't know how c-can I get rid of it..It's really dangerous..." she showed the poison bottle to him.  
Karma smirked.   
"Than what??" he quickly grabbed the bottle, shaking it. "If it's that dangerous maybe we can kill Korosensei this time!!"

"N-NO!!!! You'll spill it!!!!" she quickly took the poison from Karma, hiding it again.   
"I-it's not s-something like you think.."  
Karma gave her a confused look.   
"Okay, okay...Don't shout like that. What's it than??"

"I-it's a-a poison that turns the human w-who drink it into an animal.. An animal t-that represents that p-persons personality..."

"Heeh???What's the bad thing here?? Seeing which animal they'd turn would be funny!" A devilish grin found a place on his face. "Like I bet TERASAKA would be a PIG I think.. Wouldn't it be good to see?"

"Shut up ya damn asshole!!!!" Terasaka shouted at him.   
"Hehehe"  
Okuda could swear she saw horns on Karma's head.

"K-karma! D-don't talk loudly like that! I don't want to d-deal with other people...I-it's dangerous cause there's no cure. When you drink it you're an animal now.No turning back...And if you take only one drop into your body, even you won't turn into an animal, you turn into some hybrid or s-something...L-like half animal and half human...I-I don't know.. Anyway, it's that affective so don't joke about it!!!"

Karma shut his mouth.It sounded like it was a serious situation.But he had to admit that he would like to see Terasaka as a pig.

"When are you going to tell this to Korosensei than?"

"I-in the lunch break. Other ones won't pay attention that much in the breaktimes."

\----In the lunch break----

Okuda took a deep breath,the poison in his hand, started to walk to Korosensei slowly.

So far it was going good. Nobody had noticed her. She was glad for the first time that she had a lack of presence.

But it seemed, she was too early to be relieved.

"Aaaa Okuda-chan what are you doing??Come sit with us!" Kayano ran near to her cheerfully, without realizing a notebook was on the floor and tripped on it, hitting Okuda.

Okuda's eyes widened, as she realized her poison was spilled on somewhere.

"N-no!!!! W-where did it fall??? Where did it fall???" She turned to Kayano who was looking weirdly at her.

"Did you see something falling on the ground???? A d-drop that was spilling??"

"I didn't see anything...Don't worry nothing bad will happen trust me. There weren't a sound of spilling either." Kayano tried to comfort her."What happened anyway? You looked like somebody had died.."

"P-please don't t-tell anyone.." She told everything to her that she told to Karma and immediately ran near to Korosensei to get rid of it. Fortunately there were a solution. Now the only thing she hoped for was her poison hadn't spilled just like Kayano said. 

 

But Kayano had seen it wrong. It had spilled.It was just one drop but it was enough to change someone's life. 

It had spilled on Nagisa's bento..


	2. Wickedness

"What happened?" Nagisa asked curiously to Kayano who was turning back to her seat after bumping on Okuda. 

"Nothing important.Really it was nothing.Okuda-chan is always like that you know.. " she forced a smile, using her perfect acting talent.It seemed like Nagisa believed in her.

"Hm.. okay than." he smiled, looking at his bento.He took his chopsticks out, starting to eat.

"Itadakimasu!!" They said at the same time, biting their food.

As Nagisa bit his food, a strange feeling spread in his body, a weird taste in his mouth.It shouldn't have tasted like that. He chewed the food in his mouth,checking if he was the one whose mistaken.

Nope, it was totally different than usual..He grimaced cause of the sour taste.

Suddenly Nagisa's eyes widened, a pain hitting his body. It was like a toxin was flowing in his veins. He started to cough..

His coughs weren't stopping. Nagisa felt like he was drowning.

"Nagisa!!!" Kayano immediately ran near to him.She didn't know what to do. If she were to give him water, he could feel worse.. What was happening!! He couldn't die yet.She hadn't even got the chance to confess him!No it wasn't the time to think about her feelings, he was drowning!!

Korosensei realized what was happening and wrapped the students which were near Nagisa with his tentacles and took them away from Nagisa,  giving him open space.

Nagisa was sure he was going to die. "How lucky" he thought. He was dying before his teacher.

But after a couple of seconds, his coughings stopped and he started to breath normally. The weird feeling was gone. He frowned. What the hell had happened? Something was wrong.

Everybody was looking at him with terrified eyes. He felt embarrassed, feeling all of their eyes on himself.

"Nagisa, are you okay??" Sugino asked.

"Y-yea..I guess.." He scratched his head. Sugino took a deep breath.

"Don't scare us like that!! Chew your bites before swallowing!!"

"Uh.." Nagisa gave him a nervous smile.Actually, what Sugino said had nothing to do with that weird feeling. It was something else.

He realized Okuda's super scared face. What was with her today? She was nervous from the beginning of the day and she looked like she reached her limits on nervousness.

"Okuda-san.." he said softly, smiling to comfort her."I'm really fine.You don't have to worry about me."

"Y-you're right.W-Well if you're okay now.." she forced a smile, but it was too forcing that Nagisa knew Okuda was still worried. He sighed, his eyes on the bento standing in front of him. Nagisa closed the box.He had lost his appetite.


	3. A hybrid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I realized I had forgotten the publish chapter 3. Well it doesn't really affect the story but let's publish it anyway :)

She became very afraid when she saw Nagisa like that. It was like while he was drowning, she was drowning too. She put her hand on left side of her chest.She didn't want to feel that fear again.

The fear of losing someone you love... Well in the end, it was probably a piece of food stuck in his throat like, Sugino said. She shouldn't worry over him that much. It had started to become creepy. 

"K-Kayano!!"

She heared a nervous voice, calling her name. It was Okuda. 

"Oh Okuda-chan ,are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Nagisa..."

Kayano sighed. 

"Look Okuda, just cause he coughed that badly, doesn't mean he was affected. I was worried too.. Very worried..."

Trust me, more worried than you she added in her thoughts. "But he was fine after the incident.. There is nothing wrong with him.Besides wasn't it just a tiny drop that spilled? I'm sure he won't turn into an animal or something.."

"Y-you don't understand Kayano! Even one drop can change lots of things!" She looked down.. Cause of her, Nagisa's life was going to be upside down. Why she had mixed the ingredients?!Why wasn't she careful?? 

Kayano felt sad for Okuda. She probably did that poison unwillingly and afraid of ruining her friend's life.. 

Okuda continued with a low voice. 

"I-if that drop had entered in his body, he.. he'll probably become a hybrid..."

"Hybrid??"

"T-the half of him, w-will become an animal which represents him. L-like think of a innocent boy. That boy c-can become a half rabbit w-with the posion.First affect will be on the boy's personality. He would become more innocent than ever.. It's same in every p-personality. If he were to be someone angry, he'd be even more angrier.. 

T-than his t-taste will change. Like he'll start to eat carrots and vegetables a lot.. 

The last affect will be on his body. He can have a bunny tail a-and his speed and hearing capacities can increase..."

Kayano frowned.  
"It didn't sound a dangerous thing to me...What can a rabbit boy do in the end?? Besides isn't being faster a good thing?? I can't understand why are you that scared..."

"I-if the things would end as just being a rabbit, I..I wouldn't be that nervous!! The thing is every t-trait has a different animal that represents. Rabbit was just an example..T-the person who drinks that poison c-can end up as a wild animal too!H-have you ever thought about that?? I-it'd be a disaster!!"

Kayano looked at her with bored eyes.Okuda was definitely a paranoid. 

"I still don't think Nagisa will become a hybrid Okuda."Kayano sighed again.Just,seriously Okuda? "Besidea if something like that happened, it'd be my fault since I was the one who bumped on you.."

"N-no, it's not your--

"Okuda-chan" she smiled." Please be calm. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"U-uh.. okay.."

"See you tomorrow!" she said, continuing her way back to her home. 

She started to think. If he really had taken the poison, which animal he'd turn into? 

Hmm.. 

Well,he was a good guy. He was cheerful, he was kind, helpful, honest.. There were lots of good things about him. Nagisa'd probably become a good animal if he were to drink that poison... 

Suddenly she shivered. Kayano had forgotten his main trait.. 

His assassination talent.. 

His bloodlust... 

The big bloodlust he hid under his cute smile.That part of him was dark, dangerous, scary, deathly...

To be very honest, she loved his dark side. In the end it was his bloodlust filled kiss that saved her. It had destroyed her madness and protected Kayano from a painful death. 

His eyes..

She could remember his sky blue eyes piercing through her mind.. 

"I won't let you say it.."

She wouldn't care if Nagisa were to turn into a dangerous creature.. Dark side, light side didn't matter... 

She loved everything about him. 

Anyway, it wasn't like he was going to go through a metamorphosis. Okuda was overreacting like always. 

Kayano sighed, continuing to walk. 

=End of the chapter=


	4. Uncontrollable Bloodlust

"Welcome honey!"

Nagisa heared his mother's voice as he entered the house. After her meeting with Korosensei, she always tried to understand him, finally starting to see him as her "son". And that was a great improvement for their relationship. It had to be hard changing herself just for him, that's why he was very grateful towards his mother.

"Hey mom.." he smiled, laying on the couch. He was extremely tired in a awkward way..Everything about today was awkward to be honest.

"How was your day?"

"Umm... weird?"

"Did something happen??"

"No,no it was as same as the before... just weird..."

Laying on the couch made him even more tired, making him want to sleep... He murmured.

"Mmhm.... I'm going to sleep..." as he said these his eyelids closed, Nagisa falling asleep. 

\-------------

When Nagisa woke up, it has already been morning. Wow, was he that tired? He stretched his body, yawning.He had got aches on everywhere on his body.Sleeping on the couch definitely wasn't comfortable. 

Nagisa prepared for school and went out to meet Sugino at their usual spot. 

"Good morning!" he said as he saw Sugino. 

As Nagisa greeted him, Sugino felt a chill going down his spine. It was like there was a dangerous thing right behind him.He quickly turned his face only to see Nagisa who was smiling. 

"Eh? N-Nagisa??"

"Huh?Sugino? Is there something wrong?" Nagisa was shocked, seeing his friend that scared. 

"No, no. I'm fine." he forced a smile. "B-but was that you?"

"Who was me??" Nagisa asked. 

"Ah nothing, don't mind me.Let's go"

\-------------

That day class E students were feeling so uneasy. They felt like they let something enter in the class who could kill them in a second. A strange presence of a snake, coiling around their desks,threatening them to death. 

Nagisa couldn't understand why his friends were looking so stressed.Their wavelengths were showing that they were extremely scared.What was bothering them?? 

When Korosensei entered the classroom he realized the growing tension.He was an extremely good assassin before being a teacher and he surely knew the affects of a bloodlust.His eyes observed the class to see what was making his students feel terrified. 

His eyes stopped on the short blunette.  
"Nagisa can you come near me for a second please." Korosensei called him. 

"Huh?" Nagisa mumbled to himself. Has he done something bad? 

"Nagisa-kun, are you feeling okay?"

Nagisa couldn't give any meanings to what was Korosensei saying. The right question should have been "Are they feeling okay?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"I'm...fine? But what's happening to class?"

The octopus teacher sighed.  
"The problem is....your bloodlust Nagisa-kun..Your aura scares them, making them feel uneasy."

"What??! B-but that's impossible! I always hid it! Besides I'm not even angry or in a bad mood..."

Nagisa looked shocked. He was always able to control his bloodlust. What the hell was going on?? He felt a tentacle touching on his shoulder. 

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath Nagisa-kun. You need to calm down..."

He obeyed what his teacher said and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath but he felt as same as the before. 

"I can't feel any differences sensei.."

Korosensei has never been in a situation like this before. Nagisa's bloodlust's amount has increased a lot in one day and the worst thing was he couldn't even control it. 

"Why don't you rest in infirmary Nagisa-kun?"

"But I'm okay Korose---

"Nagisa-kun.please."

He slightly bowed his head, looking at ground. 

"Okay.." he replied with a low and disappointed voice, going to the infirmary room. 

End of the chapter..


	5. Stay Calm

"I-It's happening Kayano...You can't deny anymore.."

Kayano turned her face to the worried girl. 

"We can't be sure Okuda."

"W-what else do you need as proofs??Have you got any other explanations w-why his bloodlust grew that much just in one day?!!"

"I...I don't....But at least we need to talk to him. Maybe he really is hiding something."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Karma interrupted their conversation. 

"About Nagisa." Kayano said. "We want to know what's going on so we will go near him, trying to understand his situation.Actually you appeared in the perfect time, I think you should come with us too since you're his old friend."

Karma shivered, remembering the intense bloodlust he felt in the morning. 

"The hell I'm going next to him.Okay he is my close friend and I care about him but..it's just.."  
He averted his eyes from the two girls who were looking at him with disappointment.

"How can you act like that?? He'd come to visit you if you were in the same situation!!That's definitely not caring."Kayano said with an annoyed attitude. 

Than her expression changed, raising her one eyebrow.   
"Wait.. Don't tell me.. Are you scared of his bloodlust??"

"Of course not...Haha...Me, being scared of that? Not a chance."

Kayano continued to raise her eyebrow.She knew he was lying.In the end she used to be a professional actress. 

"Is that so?"she directed her gaze on him, trying to make Karma spill truth, but he just continued to avert his eyes. 

"Look, you are not the only one who feels like that... I got scared too.. and remember that he sits right next to me..." Kayano sighed."Well we're going, even you don't come." She looked at the purple haired girl right next to her. 

"Right Okuda?"

"Y-yes...T-to be honest I'm scared too, b-but I think it's my duty to check him."

"Huh? Why is that?" Karma asked. 

"She thinks he is like that cause of the poison."

"What?!" Karma's eyes widened."Don't tell me he'll turn into---

"S-ssh..You, Kayano and Korosensei are the only ones who know about it."

Karma gulped. "Just how did it happen?"

"We bumped on each other accidentally and Okuda thinks the poison had spilled on Nagisa's bento.Look it's just a theory.. We're not sure if something like that really did happen.Anyway are you coming?"

"I guess.." 

\---------------

Nagisa was watching outside from the window since there was nothing else to do. He had waited for someone to come in and tell that he could go back to the classroom but nobody did come. 

Finally he heared a knocking voice.As he turned his head to see who was coming inside, he realized visitors had taken their step back, a nervous expression on their face. 

It was Kayano,Karma and Okuda. 

"Really?" Nagisa rolled his eyes."Am I that scary?" He turned his gaze away from them. 

Non of them answered him.  
Guess,he was scary...He sighed with disappointment. 

"U-um..Nagisa are you okay?" Okuda asked. 

"Well I was... until I was ordered to go to the infirmary." He mumbled. 

"Y-you know, you can tell us if s-something is bothering you?" Okuda continued. 

"The only thing that bothers me is staying in the infirmary and can't join the classes, just cause people think I'm not okay even though I'm okay.." he sighed. This conversation has started to bore him. 

His bloodlust's presence was so heavy in the room.Karma and Okuda had started to feel uneasy. Kayano did feel like them too but she was also upset, seeing her crush like that.She bit her lips. Okuda was right. 

Kayano was just being very optimistic. Nagisa was affected by the poison.And it was her fault. If she hadn't bumped on Okuda... 

"Nagisa if you need something, tell us,okay?"Karma added, willing to get out of the room immediately. 

"Hmhm..." Nagisa nodded. 

"I'm going to stay here a bit more, you go." Kayano whispered to Karma and Okuda, closing the door. 

Now she was alone with him and with the feeling that she could be killed in a second. 

Kayano sat next to him.She wanted to comfort him but she had nothing to say. 

"You don't have to stay Kayano. I'd understand, if you're scared too..."

"Nagisa..." 

"I don't know... I don't know what's happening... I feel fine, but everyone thinks I'm not and not just that, they're also scared of me... I don't want to be something to be scared of.. 

Korosensei said that I had lost the control of my bloodlust...but it..it just sounds impossible, you..  
"I..I...can't understand..." Nagisa sighed sadly. 

"You're not something to be scared of and you're not going to be something like that...." Kayano said,resting her head on his shoulder. 

He was warm... 

Nagisa's eyes widened as she said those words and leaned on him.   
There was still someone who wasn't afraid. 

"Thank you." he said softly,a little smile on his face.   
When he smiled, Kayano realized that the terrifying presence was gone. Um..it wasn't really but it had diminued. 

 

Well, that was a thing. 

 

End of the Chapter


	6. Reflection

They stayed like that for a while, without saying anything until they both started to blush.

"Eh..ehm.." Kayano pulled herself away from Nagisa, averting her eyes only to see a pink faced octopus watching them with a notebook in his tentacles.

"Korosensei!!!!" she shouted with embarrasement, her cheeks blushing even more.

"It's bad stalking people! And in this condition! Nagisa doesn't feel good you know!!"

"Nurufufufu, but you two are a cute couple"

"We're not!!"she shouted, but she hoped she would someday. 

"Anyway, can Nagisa join the class now?" Kayano added, sighing.

Korosensei's face became serious in an instant and he got closer to Nagisa, observing him.

"Just for now... If something happens like in the morning, this time I'll have to send you home Nagisa-kun"

"Okay.."

"And Kayano I think you've got some good affect on him, please stay by his side.At least for today."

Kayano nodded, a little blush on her cheeks. She smiled at Nagisa.

"Let's go"

 

When they went into the classroom, everybody came near to Nagisa, asking if he was okay or not. He replied them with a smile, saying there was nothing wrong.

"Sorry for scaring you guys.." He scratched his cheeks, embarrassed by taking all of the attention.

A devilish grin on Nakamura's face appeared. "You're feeding a monster behind your cute face, aren't you Nagisa-chaan???" She put her arm on his shoulder, smirking.

They all laughed, except Kayano, Karma and Okuda.

 

Happily, that day finished without anything bad or weird and Nagisa was looking content. Seeing him like that, worthed everything.

"See you tomorrow guys!!" Kayano snapped out to reality with Nagisa's voice.

"See you!"

\------------------

"I'm home!!"

Nobody did reply like he guessed since his mother was at her job. He went to his room to make the project Korosensei gave as homework.

After one hour, while he was cutting a paper, he wrongly cut his finger. It immediately start to bleed. But something was different from the usual. He squinted his eyes to observe the cut.

Suddenly he threw away the scissors with panic, his widened eyes looking at the cut with shock.

His blood...

Nagisa gulped.

His blood...

 

...wasn't red.

It had a dark bluish color.He was probably dreaming. Nagisa looked at his blood again.

It was still dark blue.

"You hide a monster behind your cute face, aren't you??"

He shivered..What if he really hid a monster deep inside. The blue blood was still continuing to flow, making Nagisa freak out.

He immediatly went to the bathroom, sticking a band-aid on the cut.He took a deep breath.At least he wasn't going to see that creepy blue liquid anymore.

But he had chosen the wrong time to be relieved. 

As he was leaving the bathroom, his reflection on the mirror stopped him from leaving. 

What the hell had happened in just one and half hour??? 

His skin was pale.Okay he has always been pale, but that was in whole another level. It was like all the colors had faded away. His skin tone wasn't the only thing that had changed..His lips were blue too. 

Nagisa felt like he was looking at a dead corpse. He couldn't handle looking at his messed up reflection and shut the bathroom door, going back to his room. 

To his luck there were a mirror in his room too and also windows were showing his reflection too.

He layed on his bed, hiding under the  blanket.He didn't want to see himself.

 

Hiromi took her keys out, opening the door. 

"Nagisa! I came!" 

Corridor's lights were open so he must have been at home. Maybe he was listening music that's why he couldn't hear her. 

Hiromi went to Nagisa's room to greet him. She saw he was laying on the bed, covered by the blanket. 

"Mom?" Hiromi heared a weak voice. 

"Yes, honey?" she sat on the corner of his bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes.." he murmured. 

"You don't have to hide..." she smiled, pulling his blanket a little to see his face. 

"Nagisa!!!!" her eyes widened with fear as she saw her son. 

There Nagisa was, shivering with a pale face and blue lips. She touched Nagisa's cheeks to check his temperature.He was cold.  

Very cold. 

Hiromi immediately took out thick and warm clothes, making him wear them.Than covered Nagisa with 2 blankets. 

"D-do you feel better?"

Nagisa replied her with a smile, nodding his head. She hugged him tightly. 

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry.." he said weakly, a faint smile on his face. "I'm looking like a corpse, ri--

"Don't talk like that!Seriously, you're going to kill me from heart attack Nagisa. Just thinking of losing you is enough to make me feel crushed! 

I was a bad mother..." she sighed."And losing you without even correcting my faults...is like the worst punishment.."

"It's okay mum..It's okay.. " he smiled. 

She smiled too and stood up. 

"I'm going to make you a soup.. Sleep tight,  okay?" and she left the room, leaving Nagisa alone in the bed. 

 

End of the chapter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I realized I had forgotten to add the third chapter, so I added today.It doesn't really affect the story, but maybe you'd like to read it anyway idk.


	7. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for encouraging and always supporting me Rin_Kuroi!!☆

The next day Nagisa didn't go to school.He just layed on the bed covered in heavy blankets which were there to keep him warm.

Hiromi was trying her best to help him. She was still very worried, even though how much he had smiled and tried to comfort her.He was better than yesterday but still colder than a normal human temperature.

When Nagisa woke up, he immediately got off the bed and stood in front of the mirror of his wardrobe.

He closed his eyes before looking at his reflection, hoping for his colors had come back.

Apparently nobody did hear his wish.As he opened his eyes, Nagisa frowned.

He was disappointed by the view.His skin was still pale and his lips were still in a weird bluish color.His mom had told him that it was probably cause of his body temperature was low, but the truth was he wasn't even feeling cold.

His thoughts were interrupped by a low growling voice.He was hungry. 

Nagisa went downstairs.

"Mom?"

Than he saw a note on the fridge.

"I'm out to buy some vegetable and fruit, I'll come back in 30 minutes."

So, his mother wasn't here.

His eyes searched for something to eat. There were eggs, but he didn't want that taste at that moment. Cake? Nope, he didn't prefer to eat sugary things in the mornings. Toast maybe? Uh, he was too lazy to make one. Bread and jam? No, it was...

After 10 minutes of thinking about what he should eat, Nagisa decided to have a bowl of his favorite cornflakes.

He took a spoon from his bowl, starting to eat but there was something different with it's taste. He grimaced,  as he continued to chew the cornflakes in his mouth. Well it tasted like how it should, but for a reason he couldn't have any pleasure from eating it like the old times.It was too normal, too... Uh.. He didn't really know how to describe how he feels..

Nagisa leaned on his chair and pushed the bowl.

His stomach growled again.

"Oh, shut up.." he sighed, puffing his cheeks with annoyement. His eyes observed the kitchen once again.

There were papers and books on the kitchen counter. Guess his mother was trying to do a new recipe.

Near the oven there were some  ingredients that probably would be used for the thing his mother was going to cook.

He came closer to look at them. There were 3 potatoes,green peppers,onion and a bowl of soft, pinkish red things in the shape of little cubes.

Nagisa licked his lips.Those little cubes were attracting him in a awkward way.Maybe that was what he has been searching for.He took one of the cubes and bit it slowly.

Nagisa's eyes widened as the little pink cube entered in his mouth. A word appeared in his mind.

Delicious.

 

Sorry, two words.

 

Very delicious.

Why he had never known such a thing in his life?He was going to ask her mother what was it when she came home.

His stomach growled once again.He wanted more.

He took the second one and ate it too. And the third one. And the forth one.

It was like he was getting addict to it with every bite.

"Nagisa?"

He heared someone calling him,  while he was eating his 5th one.

He turned his face to greet his mother.

"Good mor--Huh? Is something wrong mom?" Hiromi was looking at him with terrified eyes.

"W-what are you eating Nagisa?" she gulped.

"This?" He pointed the bowl full of the pink cubes."Actually I was going to ask what they were to you?They're very de---

"They....they're raw meat!!"

"They're raw meat Nagisa!!!Why the heck you are eating them???"

Now his face was looking as terrified as his mother.

Raw meat..

 

Raw. 

Meat. 

He had eaten raw meat...and the scariest part was... 

he had liked it.

 

"I...I don't know..." he lied.

".I.." Hiromi was looking at him with disgust and horror.

"I'm sorry..."  
He said and ran to his room to get away from his mother's gaze.

Nagisa immediately took a scissors, cutting his arm to see his blood color. It had to be red.Nagisa knew it was red. He had just hallucinated the day before.The raw meat and his terrified mother was an hallucination too.

Blood gushed out from the cut. 

Blue blood...

Nagisa fell on his knees.

"No.."

What was happening to him? Just what? His eyes filled with tears.His hands gripping the carpet harshly. 

"Somebody....wake me up from this nightmare..." and he blacked out. 

 

"Nagisa!" Hiromi shouted but he didn't hear her. 

What was happening to her son? And just when she had finally started to feel like his mother. 

She went to his room, opening the door, only to find a collapsed Nagisa on the floor. 

A blue liquid was flowing from a big cut on his arm.What was it? His blood?? 

She covered her mouth with her hands. Hiromi was shocked to see her son like this.Blue blood, raw meat...Her only child was turning to what? 

 

She bandaged the cut carefully and look at Nagisa's sleeping face.His cheeks were wet.Guess he had cried. 

Hiromi hugged him tightly.She wasn't going to loose her son.She wasn't going to treat him badly.. This time she was going to try to understand him.Understand what was going on and help him to get through it.

Hiromi wasn't going to waste her second chance.

She took him in her arms, carrying Nagisa to his bed.He was still cold...and looked weak. 

"You'll be fine.." his mother smiled and put a kiss on his forehead.


	8. Fault

=Fault=  
Chapter 7

 

That day Nagisa hadn't come to the school.That's why Kayano thought she should go visit him and was standing in front of his door at the moment.

She knocked the door. After 30 seconds Nagisa's mother opened the door. Hiromi had a painful look on her face.

"I'm Kayano Kaede.Nagisa's friend from school...I was worried when he didn't come to school and....um...I wanted to check if he was okay or not.."

"I'm sorry honey,  but I don't think he would like to talk with anyone right now." Hiromi gave a bitter smile to the greenette. "He is very sick.. And besides he is sleeping right now so..."

"Please Shiota-san...At least for a minute let me see him...I..." she gulped. "I need to see him.." she said with a low voice.

Kayano needed to see Nagisa, cause it was her fault that the poison spilled on his bento and if something weird had started to happen that was her responsibility to help him.

The girl in front of Hiromi was looking pretty desperate. She should  let the girl see Nagisa.It seemed like they were good friends,  even though it was the first time she was seeing "Kayano Kaede".

"Come in.." Hiromi said.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Kayano followed Nagisa's mother to his room.

"There..I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

 

Kayano was shocked to see Nagisa like that.His skin was very pale, close to white. She slowly touched him.  
Her eyes widened, he was cold like ice.His chest was weakly moving up and down.  
"N-nagisa..." she bit her lips.Her eyes were filling with tears.She felt a snake was coiling around her.

She didn't mind.. That snake like aura had become intenser cause of her so she should just accept it...

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry....It's all my fault....I should be the one who suffers... I made you this..."

"You saved me from dying, but look what I've done..."

Her tears fell down on his cold skin.She silently sobbed on his chest until he felt a hand on her face.

It was cold yet so warm..

 

"Hey...Don't cry..." Kayano heared a weak voice.

He had woken up.Nagisa looked at her with slightly opened beautiful azure eyes.

He whipped her tears away with his thumb.

But that just made her cry more..

"Y-you're... so...cold..."

 

"I'm sorry..." he gave her a sad smile.

 

"Why...why...are you sorry??"

 

"I don't think... I'll be able to keep you warm anymore...Keep anyone.."

 

"No...don't say like that..."

 

Nagisa turned his gaze away from her. "Kayano...I.."

 

She realized he didn't want to talk about this..It was probably so hard to accept.

"So..when will you come back to class?It's a bit lonely without you..."

"Don't worry I'll come back in 1-2 days...at least I hope.."

"Good..." she smiled and looked at the clock.She had promised to Hiromi-san that she wasn't going to stay long.

"I think I should leave you rest..."Kayano added.

"Can't you stay more?.."

 

"But..."

 

"Please...it's depressing staying in this room all alone,watching the ceiling..."

And also, she was making him feel like there wasn't anything going wrong with...calming him down...He didn't know why exactly, but he loved her presence.

"If you want me to..than I think I can stay a bit more."she smiled.

Nagisa smiled too.Seeing his smile worthed everything.After a short silence, Kayano decided to talk.

"Nagisa...if there's something I can help you about, please tell me...I owe you in the end...But it's not about just owing you.I feel sad when I see you like this...You're important to me..."

She couldn't say "important friend" cause, that word was giving her heartaches.

Nagisa's eyes widened.   
Important?  
Not many people thought he was important.That's why he felt very happy when she said like that.

If only her sentence had ended with that.

Nagisa gulped.If she were to know the truth, all of her good attitude could be gone.Not just that she'd probably be scared and shout at him that he was a monster.

"Thanks...but don't worry, really." He faked a smile for her. "I'll be fine in a couple of days."

 

"I wouldn't be scared.."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't be scared, if you have told me."

Nagisa blinked his eyes.Could she read his thoughts??

He didn't talk for a while.Kayano was looking at himwith a deep concern.Nagisa pursed his lips and averted his eyes from her.

"Carpet"

"Look at the carpet."

"That's the only thing I can tell to you.." and he turned on the bed, showing his back to Kayano.He knew she was going to be afraid for sure and he didn't want to see that expression.

Kayano came closer to the carpet and looked at it carefully.There was a big blue spot on the carpet.It must have been an ink spot or something.

"Um...there's a  blue thing... but.."

Nagisa just sighed.

Kayano got closer to the carpet and put her finger on the dried blue thing.A little bit blueness passed on her finger.She looked at it for a while and touched her tongue on her finger.

A iron like taste in her mouth. 

She knew that it wasn't a paint or an ink or something else like that...

"N-Nagisa?"

 

Nagisa knew that voice.It was a voice,  you let out when you were scared. He knew that was going to end like that.He hid under the blanket more and closed his eyes, waiting for a scream, a shouting.

But instead of a those, he felt a tight hug on himself. His eyes widened, turning his face to Kayano.

"W-why are you not scared? Why don't you shout and call me a..." He couldn't end his sentence. That word was just not coming out from his lips.

"A monster?"

 

"Why would I call you something you're not?Haven't I told you that you're not and you won't be something to be scared of, back at the infirmary?"

"But..."

"The color of your skin, or your blood are not something that decides you're a monster or not...There're so many evil people out there who has got red blood.See?"

"But...I..."

"Shh it's okay..."she smiled.

 

"How can you be so sure about that?

How? 

I don't even know what's going on but people are keep telling me that it'll be fine, it'll be okay...

It's not that I'm not happy to have someone whose not scared of me..But we're talking about blue blood here...Blue blood! and do you know what did happen today?

I ate raw meat...I ate raw meat and I hadn't realized it was raw, until my mom came and looked at me with terrified eyes! I was keep telling myself that it was the most delicious thing I've had in my life!

I don't know why I'm telling these to you either but there's one thing I know and it's I'm not okay..And I won't be okay..." He averted his eyes from her, looking at his room's wall.

She had never seen Nagisa being agressive before...

He has always been calm and cheerful but now he was depressed, sad, angry and aggressive.

Nobody could blame him though.Everybody would have been like him if they were to pass through a transformation like that..

"You just don't want to believe that someone who isn't scared of you can exist when you're like that, don't you?

So what, if you're eating raw meat??Did you kill? Did you hurt someone while doing that?? No! That meat was going to be eaten anyway so does it really matter if it's eaten raw or cooked??

Okay, it sure is different, weird, and I have to be honest it's also disgusting but... does it really worth to be that depressed Nagisa??

You keep telling me that it's not okay, it's not okay, it's not okay...but we can make it okay.I said I'll be there for you, didn't I?

Why are you telling me these and try to make me hate you, make me see you as a monster?? I said it's okay, right? If it's okay for me it is okay so stop thinking that pessimisticly."

Nagisa froze.

Everything she said was showing what he really felt.It was right that he didn't want the people he knew to  continue caring or loving him.If he was going to be some kind of creature, he wanted to be far away from them and live alone.

Nagisa was seeing himself as a monster and didn't want other people to care about a  monster like him.

"Kayano...Why are you trying so hard for me?"

Kayano gulped. Did she really have to answer that? But she couldn't run away now..In the end he had told his secrets.. 

"Nagisa..." she took a deep breath. 

"It's my fault that you've become like that..."

 

End of the chapter


	9. A painful nightmare

"It's my fault that you've become like that.."  
Nagisa blinked his eyes, can't really understand what she is saying.

"Kayano...it's nothing to do with you.I mean it must be a sudden mutation or something..."

She averted her eyes, looking away.

"One week ago...Okuda had made a poison...but mistakenly....than while she was carrying it,  I had lost my balance and bumped on her..."

"And that poison is why you're like this...."

"What?"

Kayano couldn't look at his face. Nagisa probably was angry and shocked.

"It's a poison that turns the people into animals according to their personality.

Like you...

You're becoming a half snake...cause of your bloodlust...."

Nagisa's eyes widened with terror.

From all of his personalities, his bloodlust was chosen??

A snake...

 

He was becoming a half snake...

 

Nagisa gulped.

"Nagisa....I'm...I really am sorry..." she took her bag, quitting his room. 

"I'm truly sorry!!" she shouted and ran to the door and left his house...

"K-Kayano!"

Before he was going to say it wasn't her fault, Kayano had left...Nagisa sighed sadly.He didn't like seeing her upset. Besides nothing could change the mess he was in....

 

That night he opened his eyes into a very dark room.Everything was black...He couldn't even see his own body.

Than he felt little needles, piercing his body.Nagisa gasped and screamed with pain.They continued to strike him, cutting his skin...And the cuts were becoming deeper and more painful as the needles were going in and out of his body.

He continued to scream loudly...Nagisa wanted to die...The pain was just too much for him..

 

Hiromi woke up in the night, hearing her son's screamings.She immediately went to his room.

"Nagisa! Nagisa wake up. It's just a nightmare.Nagisa!"

 

Nagisa heared a voice, calling his name but it was too far away...He couldn't reach it...The needles were continuing to cut him...He screamed once again.

Nagisa was just not waking up...and continuing to scream in a heartbreaking way... What the heck was going on??? 

 

Hiromi didn't know how to help her son...He was shoutinh like someone was torturing him.

She took a glass of water.Hiromi didn't want to wet him but he wasn't waking up and that was scaring her.

When she came to his room again.The thing she saw made her freeze...

Hiromi dropped the glass, a breaking voice echoing in the room. 

 

Green and blue scales were covering half of Nagisa's skin.On his left arm, some part of his back and chest and around of his right eye. 

 

She shook Nagisa hardly.

 

"Nagisa!!! Wake up now!!!"

The needles had stopped to hurt him. The voice was coming clear...Though Nagisa couldn't move...He was feeling very heavy cause of all the cuts and bloodloss...

He slowly opened his eyes.Oddly, his right eye's vision was a bit different.

"Hmm...?" Nagisa looked at his mother who seemed to be in shock.

Suddenly his eyes widened with terror, his hands checking his own body so quickly to find deep cuts on his body...

He let out a relieved sigh...

But it was too early to react like always...

Nagisa felt little things on his left arm.He immediately looked at it...

...only to see snake like scales.

 

He got off the bed as quick as he could and ran to the bathroom,looking at the mirror.

Nagisa froze. 

 

His right eye's pupil was slit and had a more fair color than the other, surrounded by scales...

 

Those scales were covering him in a messy way but they were probably covering half of his body in total.

"Luckily", he thought sarcastically, his normal skin was still there...

"What..am...I---

His eyes widened once again when he saw that his canine teeth were sharper than before.

Sharper and longer...

His tongue was same as before though..That must have been a good thing too , but in all these badness, Nagisa couldn't feel happy about that.

 

"A half snake..."

"You're becoming a half snake..."

 

Kayano's words echoed in his ears.

 

He wasn't becoming though...

He already was...

 

"Nagisa"

Nagisa didn't turn his face. He didn't want to scare his mother.

"Come on...look at me..." Hiromi was sweating coldly.She was very terrified indeed, but she needed to get use to his appereance and to do that she needed to calm down.

Nagisa kept not looking at his mother. Hiromi sighed and held Nagisa from his shoulders and made him look at her.

"Just...I beg you...not give me to police...or to an experiment as a test subject..." Nagisa said sadly, looking away from his mother.He didn't have the courage to look at her in the eye with that slit pupil.

Than Nagisa felt something covering his right eye.

"There..." Hiromi tried to smile for her son. "It's better, right?"

He looked at the mirror.She had bandaged his right eye, the scales and his snake eye disappearing under the white bandage. 

Nagisa was looking like a human once again, except his pointy canine teeth-he didn't want to call them "fangs"-and the other scales covering some parts of his body. 

"You can close them with your clothes..." Hiromi stated. 

"Look honey..."she sighed. "I know...that's new for you...for me...but you can still live like the old times....You totally look normal with that bandage..."

"But... my teeth..."

"You can say it's a chronic disease that's in our family that shows up in teenage years..."

"My friends are not stupid..." he sighed, touching the scales on his left arm nervously. 

"If you don't say anything else, they won't have any choice but believe..."

"But..."

"Nagisa go back to sleep..." Hiromi didn't know how did she manage to keep her calm in a situation like that. 

"Okay..." he went to his room, but couldn't sleep of course. 

As Nagisa left the bathroom, Hiromi sat on the floor, pulling her hair to force her brain to accept what was going on with her son. 

She leaned on the bathroom wall, tears falling from her eyes. 

She definitely knew that nothing was going to be the same as before..Those words were just to comfort Nagisa... 

What was it? An adaptation? A mutation? A magic? A curse? 

Was this a punishment for Hiromi to abuse her child? Making her heart hurt with a big pain by harming Nagisa? Turning him into a bizarre creature? 

She just wanted to go back to past...


	10. Back to School

Nagisa stayed at home for one day more...To get use to a bit more to his new...eh...appearance?

He slowly touched the scales on his body, sighing sadly..

 

Now he could never be a teacher...

 

That was scary...Children would run away if they were to see his true self...His fangs were enough to scare them;they didn't even need to find out what was laying under all the coverings.

That transformation had ruined his dreams, his plans...Everything he had so far...

Kayano... for a second the greenette appeared in his mind.

 

Nagisa looked at the floor.

 

He knew she didn't mean to...He could see how much pain she was in..

Nagisa couldn't blame her...neither Okuda...It was an accident...Besides it was also his fault, not seeing something had splattered on his food...

 

The next day, Nagisa woke up early, couldn't believe he was going back to the school.

When he wore his clothes, all the scales were gone, hiding under his shirt and west.

Nagisa was looking like his ordinary self, except he was a bit paler.He opened his mouth, smiling...

 

His smile faded away in a second when he saw his sharp teeth...Now he couldn't smile as bright and happily  as before...

 

He wasn't in the mood to smile anyway...

When he finished preparing, finally ready to go, his mom stopped him.

 

"Don't forget your food..." she gave him a box."I put...you know...what you like at the moment..."

Nagisa gulped. She had put meat...

The raw ones...

"I don't want this..." Nagisa gave it back to his mom. "I can eat normal food....Besides....you don't have to try that hard for me..."

"You don't need to act like you're not scared.." he sighed.

"Thanks though..." he said, leaving the house.

 

That day he took an another path to go to school.Nagisa didn't want to meet his friends in this condition.

He wished he could enter the classroom, without taking all the attention.

 

But that was obviously impossible.

 

When Nagisa entered the classroom, he met with his classmates widened eyes, looking directly at him.

He startled, not sure if he should go in or not...Maybe he should've quitted the scho---

His thoughts got interrupted by his classmates, surroundering him with happy and curious faces.

"Nagisa, you came!!" Nakamura hugged him tightly."It's kinda lonely not having someone to tease." she joked, ruffling his hair.

He gave a little smile to her.He sure had missed his friends...but...

"But seriously what the heck had happened to you?" The blondie looked at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, what is that bandage on your eye?" Isogai asked too.

"An accident..." Nagisa mumbled, being extra careful to not show his "fangs".

Than he felt someone touching the bandage and got irritated, immediately taking a step back.

It was Okuda...

Seriously, that girl needed to stop being that silent.

"Woo Nagisabwhat happened? You looked even more paler..." Maehara stated.

"N-nothing..." Nagisa continued mumbling.

"...I think I forgot to take my medicine..." he gave a nervous smile to his friends and ran to the toilets, locking himself in a cabinet.

That was harder than what Nagisa had thought.He should stop coming to school...

He leaned on the wall...Since when he was getting stressed from his own friends.

His own friends...

The ones who were going to abandon Nagisa after learning the truth.

 

He touched his scaled arm, sighing sadly. That had become a habit of his recently...

After calming down a bit, he got out from the boys toilets and saw Okuda and Karma were standing in front of him.

"What?" he frowned, talking with an aggressive tone.

Karma raised his eyebrows, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You know, I think that fangs are the reason why you're that grumpy.."

Nagisa's eyes widened.

Stupid! he thought. He had forgotten to close his mouth..

Nagisa looked away, not making an eye contact with Karma neither Okuda..

"It's a chronic disease that comes out in teenage years in our family.." he muttered.

"Hmm?" Karma raised his eyebrows, looking at him with unbelieveing eyes. "And I could swear that I've both seen your parents and non of them had an abnormality like that."

"It doesn't have to be in every member of the family...Like my grand father has...and my cousin too..." he continued lying. "Anyway I'm not going to waste my time to make you believe.." Nagisa turned his back, walking away from them.

"I know Nagisa...Okuda-san told me.."

He stopped walking but didn't look at Karma.

"N-nagisa-kun, we're trying to help you!" Okuda added. 

"How?" he said with a low voice...but it was loud enough to sense his despair...

Nagisa turned his face to them and asked once again.

"How?"

Neither Okuda, nor Karma could answer him.

Well, that wasn't a surprise..

"I knew it..." he sighed.

"Please leave me alone for a while..." he turned his back and continued walking to the classroom. 

 

When the lesson started, Nagisa realized that classroom was more silent. He looked at his left...and saw Kayano wasn't there. 

"Nakamura..." he whispered to the blondie, sitting next to him. "Do you know why Kayano isn't here?"

"Huh? Are you curious about where your future girlfriend is~♡??"

"Nakamura!! That's-----

"Nagisa-kun" Korosensei interrupted. "I know you were sick for a week and missed your friends but we're at the lesson right now!" 

Nagisa nodded and shot his mouth.After Korosensei focused on the lesson again, Nakamura continued to talk. 

"Anyway..." she whispered. "I don't know where Kayano is...She didn't come yesterday either." 

"Though I could swear she was totally fine 2 days ago..."

2 days ago...Nagisa thought. That was when she had last come to his house.He pursed his lips and played with the pencil in his hand. 

"..I see..."

 

End of the chapter


	11. Mourn

That day when the school was finally over, Nagisa decided to go see Kayano. He didn't want her to blame herself.

He knocked the door, but no one did come and opened the door.He knocked the door once again to be sure.

He sighed, even if she was there, she wouldn't open.

Nagisa started to walk back to his home.After few minutes, while he was going to turn left, he noticed a certain greenette going somewhere with flowers in her hand.

He knew that was Kayano.

Nagisa decided to follow her, erasing his presence as he could.Since he had got "snake" DNA mixed in his now, it had become easier to hide himself.

That was the only good thing about his change so far...

She walked and walked.They had been walking for 20 minutes. Nagisa felt curious. Where was she going?

Than Kayano stopped in front of the gate of a cemetery.

\-------------------- ---------- --------------------

Kayano heaved a sigh when she arrived to the cemetery where her sister died.

Whenever she came here, a sadness was filling her heart.

She started to walk in the gloomy burial ground, where the dark leaves of the trees were swinging cause of the wind,making her feel even more depressed.

Kayano stopped walking when she arrived at her sister's grave and left the flower bouquet on the cold stone, leaning her back on it.

"I screwed it up again sis..." she said sadly

"There's this guy in the class....I'm sure you know him too....you were his teacher at the beginning of the year...."

"He has got a really really long hair, you know?" Kayano smiled. 

"He is very kind...He was the one who saved me....while I was nearly going to kill myself...."

"Though I have to say...I wish...I could have avenged you...That's not what you would want me to do but...."

"People have no idea about losing someone very important to you..." a tear fell from her eye.

"Maybe I should have died....I would be with you and....Nagisa wouldn't be like that...."

"He tells me that he is fine....but....but he...." she started to sob silently.

"I wish....you were here...." she nuzzled against the cold stone, like it was her sister.

"Why...why all of the people I care are so cold...?" Kayano whispered.That day when she went to see Nagisa, he was very cold too.

She stopped talking and just sat there, looking at the ground with sad and empty eyes, like there was nothing left to see. 

Than she heared a cracking voice and quickly turned her head to back.

Her eyes widened when they met with a pair of azure eyes.

\------------------- ----------- --------------------

While Kayano was talking with her dead sister, Nagisa could only listen.

Every word she said was surprising him.Was he that important to Kayano?

Nagisa had only done what he had to do at that time...He would do that to any friend...He wouldn't "kiss" all of his friends of course.

When Nagisa remembered that, his cheeks slightly became red.

He shook his head and focused on what she was saying. He looked at her with sad eyes.

Nagisa wished he could understand her pain and help Kayano but he hadn't lost anyone that close to him...when she sobbed, his heart hurt, it hurt cause he couldn't do anything to cheer her up, he couldn't do anything to stop her from blaming herself.

He was useless like always...

While thinking about them, he completely forgot about "erasing the presence" and stepped on a dry leaf, a cracking sound echoing in the cemetery.

His eyes met with her sad golden eyes...

For a minute none of them talked...the only voice was the blowing wind.

Kayano slowly came closer to him, whipping her teary eyes.

"You've heared how much of it?" she asked with a low voice.

Nagisa looked down.

"All..." he whispered.

"Please....don't tell anyone..."

He nodded slowly. 

 

They started to walk silently to the exit together....

When they got out from the graveyard, Kayano asked:

"What happened to your eye?"

Right, Kayano didn't know anything about the scales...yet...

"An accident..."

"Get well soon..." Kayano said, even though she could sense he was lying.

"You're going to come back to the class, right?"

"I will..." she smiled.

He smiled her back.

And they parted away to go their home.


End file.
